We describe in this application detailed plans for the enhancement of prostate cancer research at the University of Iowa. Prostate cancer is the second leading cause of death among males in the United States. Since 1992 the Principal Investigator has Co-Directed a Prostate Cancer Research Group that serves as the foundation for the organization of the proposed Prostate Cancer Program addressed in this application. To support such a program we describe a significant commitment from a number of important offices within the administration of the University of Iowa. The program will include a planning and evaluation process for funding pilot/feasibility projects in prostate cancer and the generation of new ideas and subsequent funding. Eventually the data obtained from the funded projects will compete successfully for larger extramural grants, such as NIH R01s. An integral part of this application is a description of five pilot/feasibility projects in the areas that represent research strengths at this institution. Each project is the result of collaborations among members of different departments and programs at Iowa. The areas covered by these projects include epidemiology, chemoprevention, immunotherapy, gene therapy, and clinical studies. We also describe the need to recruit new investigators into the University of Iowa's Prostate Cancer Research Group. Plans to carry out this recruitment involve significant commitments from the University of Iowa Cancer Center and from the Department of Urology. Both will share the cost for recruitment, salary, and supplies with the grant funds. The successful development of a Prostate Cancer Program at the University of Iowa will permit continued research into the basic mechanisms involved in the development, prevention, and treatment of prostate cancer.